mini historia zadr
by Princes Dark Angel
Summary: esta es una historia en la que zim y dib le cuentan a sus hijos como se enamoraron, lo cual no explican nada y todo termina con un final feliz, es un one-shot, ZADR... espero y los haga reir mucho  .


En una bella casa de dos pisos, se encontraba una amorosa pareja junto sus 3 amados hijos, el mas grande de 16 años de nombre Zid (Zim mas Dib = Zid), una hija de 14 años llamada Kat y el mas pequeño de 8 años que era un irken baron llamado Dex . Toda la familia se encontraba en la sala, Kat era la única que hacia su tarea, la cual era sobre el romance, asi que a la chica volteo y vio a sus padres, ella sabia que no era normal tener dos papas y además que uno de ellos fuera un extraterrestre l igual que su hermano menor y pensó varias veces lo que diría antes de preguntarles a sus padres…

-padres… como fue que ustedes se enamoraron?- pregunto explotando de curiosidad la chica, provocando que todos voltearan a verla y que los dos muchachos se acercaran-si papas como es que se enamoraron?- secunda el hermano menor

-bueno yo y Dib hicimos el am…AAAAAAAAAAAUCH-zim no termino de hablar porque sintió un horrible dolor en su brazo –ZIM!, creo que mejor yo les cuento la historia-

Bueno, yo tenia 14 años y estaba buscando a su padre Z para detener sus planes para conquistar el planeta, lo busque por toda la ciudad todo el dia, hasta que regrese a mi casa y el estaba en mi habitación…

-si yo estaba allí porque… aaaaaaaaaauch! Ya deja de golpearme Dib!-

-yo estoy contando la historia!-

-¬¬bien continua , pero no creas que se va a quedar asi…-

-bueno como estaba diciendo…

Lo mire algo molesto y le pregunte porque estaba allí? Y el me respondio que estaba allí por mi culpa, después yo le pregunte porque por mi culpa?, y me dijo…

-te amo-interrumpe Zim

-aaaaaaaaaaaah que tierno eres papi Z- dice Kat riendo divertida

-¬¬ que cursis son, AAAUUUUCH!- grita Zid sintiendo el codo de Kat en su brazo

-ahora ya sabes lo que siente papa Z jajajaja-se burla la chica

-BIEN YA DEJENME CONTINUAR-les dice Dib

-si si si continua papi D- dice Kat

-okay-

Entonces yo me quede en shock al escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabia como reaccionar, pero me acerque a Zim quien estaba volteando hacia afuera viendo por la ventana, lo abrace de la cintura y le susurre al oído –yo tambien te amo Zim- después voltee lo tome de la barbilla y le di un beso en los labios…

-papa, no quiero escuchar como se besaban puedo irme?-pregunta el mas grande

-hermano Zid eres muy tonto-dice el pequeño Dex

-si lárgate Zid- le dice Kat para que no siga interrumpiendo la historia-

-a ti no te pregunte! Tonta- dice el chico y se retira de allí hacia su habitación…

-ya papi síguele quiero ver que paso después jeje-

-donde me quede? A si

Después de ese dia fuimos pareja, pero fue muy difícil ya que su abuelo no hiba a aceptarlo, pero cuando se lo conte el lo entendio y me dijo que mientras nos amemos todo estaba bien porque no hay nada mas importante que el amor que sintamos el uno por el otro…

-hay papis que tiernos y lindos eran!- les dice Kat abrazándolos al mismo tiempo

-éramos?-pregunta Zim algo ofendido

-si papis ya ni besos se dan por andar trabajando y luego llegan aquí y se duermen bien tempranito es todo- les dice de manera inocente, a lo que Zim y Dib solo se miraron riendo de la inocencia de su pequeña hija…

-tienes razon Kat, pero tengo una gran idea!, que tal si todos vamos al cine hoy?-

-Siiiiii- dicen los dos hijos que habían permanecido escuchando la corta historia que les dieron

-bien, vallan y díganle a su hermano mayor que se aliste y que en 30 minutos nos vamos a ver la película de Harry Potter 26-dicho esto ambos niños corren a sus habitaciones de arriba a cambiarse y decirle a su hermano mayor (aunque no deseaban hacerlo) que tambien se arreglara.

-Dib no me gusta ir al cine-le dice Zim algo molesto

-ya lo se, pero tenemos media hora para que los chicos se alisten y mis planes no son el cine- le dice dib abrazandole de la cintura y besando su cuello…

-Dib, eres todo un pervertido…-se dan un beso en los labios-pero aun asi me encantas-le dice sensualmente.

Ambos entraron a su habitación tropezando con lo que estaba cerca ya que todo el camino iban besándose hasta al fin llegar a su habitación donde solo se escuchaban ruidos, gemidos y jadeos por parte de los dos.

-valla, creen que soy tan tontIta para no saber lo que hacen cuando se encierran en el cuarto…-dice Kat a un lado de la puerta, de la que se fue rápidamente con un gran sonrojo en su cara al ver lo que acababa de decirse…

FIN?

**XD han de decir ¿en que rayos esta pensando esta muchachita? jajaja, esque estaba haciendo un experimento de ver como se siente escribir ZADR y pues mi experimento dio positivo jejeje**

**si esta medio loco todo esto pero ya lo leiste asi que tu tienes la culpa -3-, bueno yo y mi loca imaginacion tambien ^.^ arriba la vida friki!**

**jajaja bueno espero que os haya gustado y pues mejor voy y termino mi fic pendiente jejeje**

**cuidense !**

**dark angel**


End file.
